


Glad To Have Found You

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Glee, New Life - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set in Glee, season 6. After Kurt leaves Blaine heartbroken after ending their engagement, Blaine marries Sebastian instead. On their wedding night before leaving for their honeymoon, Blaine and Sebastian celebrate their new marriage.





	Glad To Have Found You

There was no place like home. Blaine Devon Anderson felt like he was the happiest person on the planet now. He was back in Lima where he felt safe and content, he had a job he loved, teaching show choir students at the local community college as an intern director, he had a new home, and a husband. After Kurt broke up with him, Blaine was left cold, miserable and ultimately homeless. While he had been asleep, Blaine packed up his things from the disgusting loft Kurt called home with Rachel and Santana and got the hell out of New York, swearing to never return. He never liked New York to begin with. 

Gay marriage was now legal in Ohio and gay couples could have a wedding and a honeymoon just like normal couples. Blaine and Sebastian had their wedding in a villa, surrounded by their friends and family with black and white flowers all around them. They married in their Warbler uniforms, a tradition they liked, and were now legally husband and husband. When Blaine transferred back to Dalton Academy after Kurt dumped Blaine, Sebastian had been there to pick Blaine back up when Kurt pulled out his heartstrings. Blaine gave up his Night bird costume, transferred back to Dalton and left New Directions to disband after they lost Sectionals. 

Blaine and Sebastian became roomates, classmates, fellow Warblers and finally boyfriends. They went for coffee everyday and spent so much time together that you rarely saw one without the other. The two Warblers worked so well together that it was absolutely a match made in Heaven. When they were legally pronounced as husbands, they had kissed so passionately that they were surprised that the villa they married in didn't burn down from the sparks that flew all around. The reception was filled with music, happy couples, laughter and just two husbands happily in love. When the reception finally ended at sunset, the newly wed husbands were driven back to their new home, a modern two-story house that Sebastian's father bought for them and the newlyweds would take off for their honeymoon tomorrow. The husbands were going to be visiting Aspen, Colorado for the next two weeks in a house in the forest called Hotel Jerome for privacy. 

At their new home, the newlyweds had finished putting everything away where they wanted it and had just finished making their new king size bed with fresh dark blue sheets and blankets. Tonight was going to be a night of passion. Both husbands could feel it. In their room with candles lit everywhere, the husbands were sitting side by side on the couch in front of their bed. It was almost 9 at night and the husbands had been drinking champagne and sneaking sweets they had stolen from their reception. They were also sharing a large pizza they had delivered to their home. 

"Sebastian, thank you for everything." Blaine told his husband. 

"I didn't do anything," Sebastian replied humbly. 

"Yes you did. You boosted me back up when I was lost, you helped me back to the light when I lost everything and now I get to spend a life with you," 

"I never gave up hope that we would be a couple." 

"And they say a grown up man should never fall so easily." Blaine put down his glass and crawled to his husband's side. 

"You were lost when the New Directions were ignoring you. They couldn't spot a downward spiral if it walked right past them." 

"I'm surprised you didn't teach Sam a lesson too." 

"Sam is the homeless one, right?" 

"He was homeless for a while but he now lives with his girlfriend." 

"And you now live with a new husband." 

"I do. I have everything I could want." 

The husbands continued with small talk as they continued their first meal as husband and husband. When they finished their meal, Blaine put the plates in the trash, put the glasses in the sink and put the leftover slices of pizza in the new black fridge downstairs and went back upstairs to go to bed. It was getting late and their train to Aspen would leave tomorrow at noon. Blaine and Sebastian had their suitcases ready and Blaine walked into the bedroom, seeing his husband waiting patiently for him. 

"Today was the beginning of my life." Blaine said as he put his hands on his husband. 

"My life has begun too, killer. I am married to a Dalton legend. Bashful school boy, super hot." Sebastian smiled, saying the same words he did when he and Blaine first went for coffee together at the Lima Bean. 

Blaine just smiled and passionately kissed his husband. Snapping a finger, a song began playing. The song was "I've Been Waiting For You" by ABBA. In the perfect moment of romance when the husbands were swaying, Blaine began singing. 

 

I, I have known love before  
I thought it would no more  
Take on a new direction  
Still, strange as it seems to be  
It’s truly new to me  
That affection

I, I don’t know what you do  
You make me think that you  
Will change my life forever  
I, I’ll always want you near  
Give up on you, my dear  
I will never

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You’re all that  
I’ve been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more  
And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I’ve been waiting for you

You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You’re all that  
I’d been yearning for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I only want you more and more

And finally it seems  
My lonely days are through  
I’ve been waiting for you  
Oh  
I’ve been waiting  
For you

 

When Blaine finished singing the song, Sebastian was touched to his bones and the newlyweds were in another heated kiss. The room was getting warm with passion and love. With their foreheads resting against each other, Blaine and Sebastian had the same desire to rip each other's clothes off and kiss. The husbands did just that and found themselves under the sheets of their new bed. They completely melted into each other and acted as one unit. They greedily sucked, nipped, and kissed mouths, lips, eyes, and necks. They finally were able to pull away from each other and laid beside each other, smiling happily. 

"I love you," Blaine said lovingly, hovering over Sebastian. Both husbands had each other's seed inside the other. 

"I love you too," Sebastian said back just as lovingly, married to the man of his dreams, loving the taste of his husband's seed. 

"I'm so glad to have found you," Blaine kissed his husband's pink lips. 

"I found you too." Sebastian and Blaine intertwined their hands and moved directly beside each other. They wanted to be as close as possible tonight. 

"You saved me and brought me home." 

"We found each other and went home together, killer." 

"Thank you for saving me." 

"We will always have each other, Blaine." 

With that said, the husbands fell asleep holding hands. They kept each other warm with their love for each other. Blaine could not have asked for anything better. Even though it wasn't the life he pictured he would be living, he had no regrets and was perfectly okay with the life he had now. To be married to the person you truly love, a home of your own, a job you worship and a promising career ahead, what could be better? 

Sebastian was thinking the same thing as he looked at his sleeping husband. He had been right all along. He thought back to the confrontation he had with Kurt at the Lima Bean before the Michael Jackson battle. Sebastian got Blaine and a Nationals trophy while Kurt was in New York with a dead end job and a failed career with no school. He had won Blaine over without anything stopping him. He was happy now. He had the man of his dreams, a job he loved, a new home and a new start on life. Even though he wished his mother could have been here, he knew she was watching over him from the Heavens above. 

Without any other cares in the world, Sebastian and Blaine Symthe were peacefully asleep side by side, happily in love with a future that looked bright. Their married life would continue tomorrow on their honeymoon. Nothing could come between them. Not now, not ever.


End file.
